


Ask No Forgiveness From the Drowned

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [44]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, F/M, Incest, Love, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: If you were drowning, you didn't mind. At least Billy was right there next to you doing the same.





	Ask No Forgiveness From the Drowned

“Dad please!!” You cry out as you struggle to keep your chest covered. 

Even Susan was trying to get your dad to see reason as she pounded on Billy’s door. “For God’s sake Neil! Stop!” A terrified Max peeked from a crack in her door, not wanting to fully come out. 

You stumble out of your bed to join Susan. “DAD!!! STOP!!” Hands trembling with each bang to your brother’s door you knew he wasn’t going to open it until he was done with Billy. Then he would go after you. 

Neil never beat you or Billy hard enough to leave a mark. Now however as you heard Neil’s shouts and screams as he rammed his fists against his own son, you knew that Billy would have marks to show of what he had done. For what Neil had caught the two of you doing was unforgivable. He had walked in on you and Billy having sex. 

There had been no time to think on your part when your dad had stormed into your room to stare wide eyed at you and your flesh and blood brother. Billy knew quickly though what would happen. That’s why he had flung himself from you, stark naked, and was prepared to rush at Neil. But Neil was far ahead of Billy in that aspect. He had grabbed your brother by the throat, screaming obscenities at him as Neil shoved him against the wall. You didn’t know what else to do but scream for help. Surely, he would end up killing Billy. Susan had rushed out of the kitchen at your cries, knowing what was happening in the closed room. 

Then there was silence. 

You held your breath. Billy was dead, surely, either that or simply unconscious from the beating Neil had dealt him. 

A click from the doorknob had you and Susan stepping back, your fingers clung desperately to the sheet that was covering you. 

Wide eyes stare up in horror at your father as he towered over you. Anger livid on his face as he reached out for you, but Susan being your savior stepped in between the two of you. 

“Get out of the way.” Jaw clenched his voice came out in a growl. 

You knew she was scared. No one went up against Neil when he got like this. But enough was enough. You and Billy were her children now. She would protect you the way your real mother never did. 

“Neil, you need to calm down right now. Before I call the police.” 

His eyes narrowed at her and you feared that he would strike her. There would be no one to save you if Susan stood down. You held onto her arm partially because you were scared but also to get her out of the way if Neil did decide to swing at her. You would rather he hit you than hit someone as sweet and kind as Susan. 

Instead Neil glared at you. “Get in your room. I don’t want to look at you. You make me sick.” As he was saying that you noticed something moving in Billy’s room behind him. You tried to look at your brother but when you leaned closer, Neil slapped you. “Now.” 

The sting woke you up and you hurried back to your room and slammed the door. On the outside you could hear Billy hiss loudly “Don’t you dare fucking touch her.” 

You wished your brother would’ve kept his mouth shut because you heard the sound of fists against skin before the slamming of the door. 

Curling yourself up against your door you buried your face into your knees and cried. What was going to happen now? Your incestuous secret was out. All of your family knew. There was no mistaking the state you were in. Max was too young to have witnessed all that. God, what was going to happen? Your dad wasn’t just going to let this be. No. He would make sure you and Billy would never do such a thing again. 

Maybe he’d even separate the two of you. Send one of you back to California or God knows where. 

The side of your face was still burning from the slap Neil had given you. You put your hand on your cheek feeling the intense warmth of it. Billy had gotten worse. 

Neil was still screaming, you could catch bits and pieces of it but you knew he was telling Susan about how you and Billy were actually sinners and depraved. He called you a whore multiple times and you heard that he was going to call Hopper and tell him that Billy had tried to rape you. In Neil’s words “Hopefully jail will straighten him out.” 

You felt sick to your stomach as your heart continued ram itself against your chest. You couldn’t let your dad do that to him. You doubted Susan would be able to stop him from doing that. Neil was beyond furious. 

There was only one thing to do. 

Eyes looking around your room, they rested on your backpack. You and Billy had always talked about running away. But where would you go? Anywhere, as long as it was away from Neil. Since Billy had gotten a job as a lifeguard during the summer he had a good sum of money saved. 

Leaving Max and Susan here was what pained you. What if your dad went back to his old ways with beating up his wife? It would break your heart if he did that to Susan. 

You didn’t want to leave them. But you had to. Before it was too late. 

Hands trembling, you went around your room packing your necessities. You had to move fast. Who knew when or if Neil was actually going to call the cops. 

After you gathered everything you needed, you struggled to open up your window. You had to put down your backpack and force yourself to calm down, otherwise you’d have even more trouble getting it open. Once your hands settled down, you were able to slide it open. Your bag was the first to be thrown out the window, you following seconds after. 

God, you were actually doing this. 

On the other side of the house was Billy’s window. You knock on the window glass and wait until you see him pull his blinds away. Inwardly you wince at his face. There was a deep cut on his lip and above his brow was another that still bled. A bruise was starting to darken underneath his left eye, a twin on his jaw. 

He opens his window. “(y/n)-” 

“Get your shit. We’re leaving here.” 

He didn’t need to ask questions. Billy grinned, making the cut on his lips stretch. Disappearing for a few seconds, he already had his bag ready and was handing it to you from the window. Once he placed his feet on the ground, he spun around to hold you. 

“He didn’t hurt you too much, did he?” Billy breathes. 

“Just a slap. Nothing like you got.” 

Your brother pulls away and kisses you. “He won’t hurt us ever again.” 

You smile but you can relish in the fact that the two of you were finally starting your lives together. “We have to hurry. I heard dad saying something about calling the cops on you. He’s gonna lie to them and say you raped me. We have to get going.”

“What a cunt.” Your brother murmurs and starts leading you to his car, which unfortunately was parked in front of the house. The two of you had to be quick. 

You knew he loved his car which was why it was hard to tell him that they’d have to leave the car behind. You could take it to the bus station but that was it. His license plate could be run by the police and that would be that. They would easily catch you. 

Billy halted when you told him that but nodded. He knew what had to be done. 

He opened the passenger side door for you when the front door of the house slammed open. 

“STOP!!” Neil shouts. 

Obviously neither of you were going to do that. Billy rushes to the driver’s side door as Neil is making his way to the car. 

“(y/n), get out of the car!” Your dad yells at you. “You’re gonna go to hell with him. Drown in the flames. How could you fuck your own brother?!!” 

“Then I’ll drown!” You shout back at him. “Anything but living with you!” 

Billy had just slammed the door shut when Neil banged his hands on the hood of the car. “Get your fucking hands off my car!” Anger made his hands unsteady as he missed the ignition with the tip of his key. Blasting the horn of the car, Neil is forced to jump back as Billy maliciously revs the engine of his car all while glaring at someone who was supposed to protect him. The very man who was supposed to protect you as well. But years and years had proved those notions to be wrong. Even though he was your father he had beaten the both of you as he had with your mom. Threatened to condemn his own children to hell. 

That was fine. Because of him you and Billy had a bond like no other. Because of him, the two of you had relentlessly clung to one another. He had no one to blame but himself. He too would drown in the flames with you and Billy. 

In front of his face, you lean in toward Billy, coaxing his face to your own and you give him a kiss. You feel him relax at your touch, the enraged shouts of your father nothing but white noise. Neil could never harm the two of you anymore. You were free.


End file.
